The One and Only
by Lothiriel84
Summary: AU to 4x22. What if Lisbon and Greg had met again under different circumstances?


**The One and Only**

As soon as she got home Lisbon slumped into the couch, exhausted. It was bad enough having to deal with a complicated man like Jane on a daily basis; the last thing she needed right now was getting entangled with her ex-fiancé she hadn't seen in the last twenty years.

Except that it was exactly what she was doing. Ever since she'd met Greg on a crime scene some three months ago he'd started calling her regularly, and he'd even invited her in a couple of times.

She couldn't deny that she was pleased to meet him again, despite being the one who broke off their engagement all those years ago. However, as much as she wanted to convince herself that they were just good friends, she'd spent too much time trying to figure out people's motives for ignoring what Greg's real intentions were.

His wife had been dead for more than a year now, and he had three teenage daughters that definitely needed a mother figure in their lives. It was only natural for him to turn to his first love now that his wife was no more.

Lisbon didn't know what to make of it. She was fond of Greg, and of his daughters too. And she'd grown tired of running away of late.

Maybe the time had come for her to settle down at long last, have a real family instead of a surrogate one.

The only flaw in the whole thing was that she wasn't in love with Greg anymore. She could try perhaps, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to.

So many things had happened ever since she left Chicago.

Sam Bosco. Red John.

Patrick Jane.

She was a different woman now, though Greg stubbornly refused to see it.

And she was more than worried about Jane's erratic behavior ever since Red John was apprehended six months ago. She hadn't expected him to instantly feel better once his chase for revenge was over, but she'd hoped he could find some semblance of peace at the very least.

How was she supposed to fix things both about Jane and Greg?

She just didn't know.

xxx

Only a week later Lisbon was striding into the attic for an unpleasant but much needed confrontation. Jane had been hiding there for three days in a row, and as much as she'd tried to cover it up she couldn't prevent Bertram from being on the verge of firing him.

He was a CBI consultant after all, and therefore he was supposed to be actually _consulting_ on their latest case – especially since there were some very influential people involved. And she just didn't have the slightest idea as to why he'd been sulking anyway.

"Jane, we have to talk."

He simply kept on staring at the ceiling, not dignifying her with an answer. She clenched her fists and took another step towards him.

"You can't stay here forever. Stop being a child and tell me what's wrong."

"Who says there's something wrong?"

"Jane."

"Lisbon. I'm a grown man, no need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, right," she all but snorted. She'd lost count of all the times she'd had to step in and save him from trouble.

All she got from him was a noncommittal shrug.

"Bertram is not pleased at all. You don't want to get fired, do you?"

"Why not after all?"

She jerked back as if she'd been slapped across the face. They'd been friends for almost a decade, and now he was discarding her like he couldn't care less.

"Fine," she hissed back. She'd been an idiot when she'd thought he valued her friendship more than that. Red John was dead now, and he didn't need her anymore.

Stumbling she beat a hasty retreat, biting back the angry tears that were now blurring her vision.

She struggled blindly when she felt a gentle but firm hand closing around her wrist. He didn't let her go though, forcing her to face him instead.

"I'm sorry, Teresa."

"Never mind."

Stubbornly she avoided meeting his gaze. She hated to let others see her vulnerability, even more so if it was Jane of all people.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just being a moron, but it has nothing to do with you. Believe me."

"If you don't want to stay with the CBI, that's perfectly fine with me. You've always said you were going to leave anyway."

"I wish I had after all."

This time she managed to get free from his hold. She'd had enough of this; she just wanted to go away.

"No one is stopping you, I think."

He quickly averted his gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… Greg is a good man. He'll make you happy, and that's exactly what you deserve."

Lisbon blinked a couple of times, suddenly unsure that they were on the same page at all.

"What has Greg to do with anything?"

"Nothing," he lied with practiced ease. "Just do yourself a favor and the next time he asks you to marry him, say yes."

She saw him frowning when she burst out laughing at long last. "You're really an idiot, you know?"

Standing on her tiptoes she planted a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. She was sorry for Greg, but she wouldn't let the man she loved slip right through her fingers once again.

If Jane's contented sigh was any indication, he was definitely on board with her plan.


End file.
